User blog:SkullinBones1/Kern vs Peltast
In history, one of the most common and effective type of soldier was the light infantry unit. Often used to distract, ambush, break up and bait heavier more sturdy foes, light infantry filled a very large role in war. And as you might expect, a lot of different nations and peopl used light infantry. From the Might aztec jaguars from mezo America, to the Aboriginal warriors of Australia, light infantry has held a very large postions in war. Today I intend to have 2 fairly impressive versions of these units. Kerns, The guerrilla Mercenaries of Ireland who fought along side the brutal Gallowglass. Peltast, The ambushing and baiting units from greece, who fought along side the mighty Hoplites. Kern. The Kern were the Irish guerrilla and Light infantry units who would have been part of the 2 piece military unit called the Galloglaigh. Kerns were the counterparts to the heavy units known as Gallowglass. Kerns would fill a very basic function on the battlefield, that being to cause as much chaos on the battlefield among the enemy ranks. Kerns were not a unit suited for a long drawn out battles, but they were great att sneaking around and making life hell for units who were suited for such a battle. Kerns didn't really carry much into battle. They often only carried a few weapons, those being the bow, sword and dagger. Melee'. Scian: The scian was a very long, sharp and brutal dagger. A good way to describe this blade is a cross between a common European Bollock knife and a Rondel dagger. It was a very long dagger with a sharp thrusting point, but also retained a very high quality cutting edge. ''Ranged. Longbow'': The bow was the bread and butter of the most Kern. Being a long ranged unit who worked as a skirmishing Guerrilla fighter, the ranged nature of the bow compliments thme very well. The bow would have shot stand arrows, and could have launched an projectile well of 100 yards. ''Special. Kern Sword'': This short deadly blade is very similar to the common European Arming/Knightly sword. It was itself shorter then the common arming sword, and would have been highly decotrated and styled. albion-kern-medieval-irish-sword_1_e0afa69e6621653671f66fef05a5abb9.jpg|Kern short sword. il_794xN.1879481467_bvs2.jpg|Longbow. c002dbc2146ff268b3f03a41c83bef79.jpg|Scian dagger Peltast. Peltasts were the light infantry skirmishers who fought within ancient greece and would have worked along the heavier greek hoplites. Peltasts were mainly used to occupy an advancing enemie unit and cover the actions their allies behind them. Peltasts fough primarily on the frontlines, keeping at a fair distance from their foes and launching javelins and slinging stones into their ranks. They also used the function as being a sort of screen for the incoming hoplites and cavalry. They also often filled the function as scouts and watchmen. Peltast often only used the most simple of weapons and armor in combat, either being given or buying the cheapest of tools. ''Melee. Falcata: The falcata was a common slashing and chopping sword used in the ancient world. Called a Kopis (Chopper) in greece, A Falcata would have been used for the sole function of doing massive damage. It could hack and slash with incredible power, being able to hack of limbs and split skulls. 'Ranged'. Javelins: The Javelin was a very simple and powerful thrown spear, often carried and used in bundels. These thrown spears generally lacked ranged and accuracy in unskilled hands but were suprisingly good in the hands of a skilled fighter like a peltast. This weapon has a ranged between 30 and 45 yards in skilled hands. 'Special'. Sling: The sling is a very simple, but highly effective and easily deadly weapon. it could launch stones with incredible power, being able to bash open heads and dip into flesh. The Sling has a fairly good range, getting close to 80 yards. The sling has the advantage of using simple stones as ammo, effectivly having unlimited ammo depending on the location. 0009974_falcata_550.jpeg|Falcata. Javeleer.png|Javelins. Slingshot_289.jpg|Sling. X factors. '''Armor: Neither of these 2 groups wore very much armor. Most Kern wore Kettle helmets an heater shields. The peltasts wore similar items, Wearing Phrygian helmets and carrying skirmishers shields. Training: Niether of these 2 troops would have been the most professionally trained warriors. The Kern themselves were mercenaries, and would have learned how to fight by fighting on the battlefield. The Peltasts were a militia force, often fighting for their city states and would have only had comparitivly low amounts of professional training. Experience: Both of these 2 groups of warriors would have fought a lot. Kerns were mercenaries and woud hae been hired a lot during their time, be it to fight the English or other Galloglaigh. The Peltasts would have often went to war, mainly due to the factions and nation of ancient greece often going to war with each other. Tactics. The kerns were a very slippery and stealthy foe. They used high level guerilla tactics, often hiding some distance away and jumping out and doing massive damage before running away back into the bushes. They also would function as a normal skirmishing units, keeping an enemy occupied while the heavies followed up. Most of the time the Kerns were used to cause chaos within larger groups of enemies. Peltasts were used as a standard skirimshers and light infantry. They took up the basic functions of slowing down advancing enemies, picking of rogue enemies, and working as a screen for their allies behind them. Peltasts were used to fill a very basic function in a battle and outside of that function were not very effective. Notes. The voting will end on october 15th of this year. The fight will be a very standard deadliest warriors kind of situation, having 5 warriors go head to head with 5 other warriors in a fairly neutral area. This battle will take place in the lower alps in Cisalpine gaul, or what is now norther italy. Battle. Location: Cisalpine gaul. Five men walked along a narrow river in a valley. They were scouting and checking out the area for the advancing army of their kinsem nearly forty miles to the south. The land was foreign, but was fairly pleasant. The weather was cool, much more comfortable then the herid rocky deserts of their homeland. They were greek Skirmishers known as peltasts. But what they didn’t know was that they were being watched. To their left, hidden in the shrubbery and weeds, were skulking guerrilla soldiers. They were hags from hell, the chaos makers of ireland. They were Kern, and these new men were walking in their territory. “Sairdseant (Sergeant)” one man whispered to his right. A well armed commander to his right shuffled over to his position. “Tha cuid aca taobh na h-aibhne (There are some men by the river). The Helmed leader got into position, allowing himself to see the Pelsast. “ Cò th 'annta? Ceiltich, Gauls (Who are they, Celts, gauls?)” he asked. “ Chan eil boillsgeadh ann, ach tha e coltach gu bheil iad sabaid (No clue, But they seem to be combatives)” he said in repose. The commander sat crouched in the bushes with his men for the next few moments. He thought about it for a moment, before acting. “Bidh sinn a ’toirt ionnsaigh. Cuir na fir an gnìomh (We attack, call the men into action)”. Over the course of the next minute, the Kern grabbed their equipment. They began to stalk, trekking along the ridge. They came to a small grassy patch, not far past the location were the Peltast now were. Ther Kerns prepared, the groups of them bringing up their bows and knocking their arrows. The leader, dressed in his helmet, drew his silvery sword. “Deiseil, Tarraing, fuasgailte! (Ready, Draw, Loose!)” He shouted. With this shout, the Peltast were made aware of the Kern. They looked over, seeing these foriegn barbarians loosing arrows at them. The great missiles flew through the air. One arrow struck down a Peltast nearly instantly, it lodging itself into his left eye socket. Another was pierced in the thigh, causing him to scream. The Peltast reposed quickly, those able to attack launching a volley of Javelins and sling stones towards the Irishmen. The Javelins fell short, but the Sling stone struck hard. The stone planted itself into the Kerns face, bashing his face in with a smash. He fell to the ground, tumbling down the hill. The Kern then loosed another volley, but these arrows stuck only in shield fronts. A Sling stone was launched towards him, the stone cracking open another Irishman across the face. The Kerns, now panicked, bolted back past the ridge. They ran down towards a thicket of shrubs and trees. The Peltast ran after, making it to the ridge. But as they made it over, they found a single straggling kern. As they ran, a single arrow flew forwards. This missile struck one of the Peltast in the throat. But before he could knock another arrow, a javelin sunk into his chest. The Peltast leader, enraged, ordered his men. “Σχεδιάστε σπαθιά και σκοτώστε τα χαστούκια (Draw your swords and prepare to slaughter the hags)” he grunted. The peltasts walked into the shrubbery, splitting into two groups. The leader and the wounded went off by themselves, while another walked off alone. As the lone man pushed through the bushes. His sword was ready and he was looking out ahead of him. But, sadly for him, he didn’t notice the Kern coming up from behind. Then, quite suddenly, the Kern grabbed the peltast around the mouth and sank his dagger into the mand throat. The peltasts thrasted and struggled, but his life was already gone. The Kern walked off, noticing the shuffling of the other Peltast to his left. The other 2 Peltast pushed through the brush until they came out to the other side of the brambles. They looked around, but didn’t see anyone. At that moment, a Kern lept from the shrubs. He fell upon the wounded Peltast, Burying his dagger into his back. But before he could recover and attack again, the leader had lunged at him. The leaders Falcata flew through the air, chopping into the throat of the. The Kern fell backwards, his head toppling from his shoulders. The leader looked around again, now seeing the last Kern standing nearby. This last Kern was carrying a Short cruciform sword, with a round shield in the other. The Peltast readied his sword and shield. The Peltast lunged forwards, hacking wildly at the Kern. Each strike came down at the Kern, but even strike was deflected and blocked by the Peltasts round shield. While the Kern was back peddling, he tripped over a stone. He fell backwards, hitting the ground. The Peltasts rose up his sword and swung down. But the Kern rolled out of the way. The peltasts sword stuck itself in earth, leaving the Peltast open to attack. The Kern chopped at the shin of the Peltast, leaving a gnarly gouge. The Peltast screamed out and pain, and the Kern rolled out of the way. The Kern was back on his feet, and he took advantage of the moment. He slashed at the Peltast with his sword, the strike deflecting off the Peltasts shield. But as the Peltast blocked the strike, he moved his shield out of the way leaving. This left and opening for the Kern, who then slammed his shield into his ribs. With a sickening crack, the wooden shield smashed into the Peltasts ribs. He fell backwards, hitting the ground with a thud. He slashed at the Kern, making one last attempt at salvation. But alas, it was in vain. The Blade flew wide, getting blocked by the Kerns sword. The Kern then kicked hard into the man's hand, knocking the blade away to the right. The Kern then planted his booted foot onto the base of the Peltasts broken ribs, and thrust down into the Peltasts throat. With a sickening crunch, the blade punched into his neck. He then yanked out the sword. The Peltast gargled and gasped for air, trying his hardest to survive. But this too was in vain, his life slipping away into the darkness. The Kern the pulled back and sheathed his sword. His group was dead, and he knew an enemy army was coming. He cried out into the air the words “Faugh A Ballagh” before beginning the trek back to camp. Conclusion. While the Peltasts were an effective unit, they simply lacked the materials to steal the win. While they did take the majority of weapon edges, they lost in the slot were they needed it most. Both units were primarily ranged units, and the Kern stole the edge in ranged tools. This was made even worse when considering tactics. The Peltast were trained as a unit who fought in battles, acting as a group to slow down incoming enemies. Kern of the other hand were used to picking off enemies in skirmishes, and their tactics reflect this. So in the end, the Kern take the 2 big winning edges. So in the end, the Kern are the most likely winners. Category:Blog posts